Hectaspiritus
Hectaspiritus ("Sevenspirits" or "Sevensouls" in English, also known as The Regulator or "Seven".) is a mysterious pseudo-human being, speculated to be a God, yet unconfirmed. He's the result of the fusion of the Seven Guardians of the Creatosphere, all into one being. Because of this, he becomes True Neutral, not aligning on any side. Backstory Hectaspiritus was born in a special hidden in the Multiverse, called The Creatosphere. In there, beings called the Creators reunited, being a place where they gave birth to their creations. The founder, Existentia, saw as the population and conflict started growing exponentially. Seeing that he couldn't manage everything by himself, he decided to create seven other beings to serve as the guardians and judges. Those were: Creata, Tempus, Spatio, Quantum, Novax, Gravites and Mortis. Suddenly, a great threat appeared, and the seven were forced to combine their powers to stop it. They fused, giving birth to Hectaspiritus, and easily defeating it. After that, they just decided to stay in this form. Appearence Hectaspiritus looks like a human with close-to-pitch black skin. He has an aqua shirt with grey sparkles on it, and a galaxy drawn in each sleeve. His pants are dark blue, and his eyes are grey. His hair is designed to look like that of a nebula or supernova, representing outer space. He also has 3 pairs of wings on his back. Personality He's usually very calm and passive and won't enter in action unless his life or a person with the Good alignment (Chaotic, Lawful and Neutral) is threatened. He's impartial and equal, acting as a judge on multiple occasions. Despite all of this, he does have emotions and can show them, but he doesn't let them interfere with his job. He can also prank people as long as it doesn't involve harm of any kind. Powers/Abilities '''Insta-Teleportation: '''He can teleport instantly to a lot of places. It still can be tiring. '''Upgraded Time Magic: '''He can rewind or fast-forward through time to an extent of atleast half an hour. He can also freeze it temporaly or slow it down. This has a cooldown, in which Seven has to recover from. '''Tunnel Effect: '''He can replicate the tunnel effect to pass through physical objects. He sometimes uses it instead of teleportation. '''Dimensionality Shift: '''He can change the dimensionality of an object between 1D, 2D and 3D. This only works with objects that are certainly small. '''State Rearrangement: '''He can manipulate the state of an object between solid, liquid and gas. Again, only works with small objects. '''Resize: '''Self-explanatory. He can change his size to an extent. '''Gamma Blow: '''He can generate a small burst of gamma rays which can cause serious burns on the enemy. '''Black Hole Spawner: '''He can generate small basketball-sized black holes which can absorb a physical projectile and then evaporate in a wave of energy and radiation. This wastes a lot of energy. '''Codelock: '''He can lock his code so almost no one can alter or destroy it. '''Quantum ERASER: '''One of his strongest attacks, if not the most. He generates a huge disturbation in the quantum fields which tears atoms apart and, in extreme cases, destroys the particles itselves. This requires an unimaginable amount of energy which can kill him, so he doesn't really use it. '''Reincarnation: '''As long as his SOUL is intact, he can reincarnate and revive as many time as he wishes to. '''Alpha-Regeneration: '''He can regenerate real quick. '''Timeline Immunity: '''He's immune to RESETs, yet he still can be ERASED somehow. Relationships WIP... Trivia *Hectaspiritus, yet seemingly a god, he's not. He still has quite a bunch of witnesses. *He pretty much knows the existence of things like Infinity Code and others. He still fears he's too powerful for him. *Hectaspiritus can split back into separate beings easily, he just decides to stay like that out of pure choice. *He has a stronger form which he never uses, and he never thinks of using it. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Pseudo-Human